


The Funtime Glitz Movie

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Death, Actors, Character Death, Ennard resents being taken apart more then the Mangle, Friday Night Funkin cameos, Fusion, Hostage Situation, Mind Meld, Randomness, Ray and Funtime Freddy are Primadonnas, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Supernatural Elements, TV News, Transformation, William Afton | Dave Miller being a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Everybody loves the Funtime Glitz show, along with the Freddy Fazbear Animatronics and now they're having their own movie! Well they would but a certain Mr Afton is annoyed about all of the new changes for the Funtimes and Adam Giera wants to cancel the show, to make way for a North Boulevard movie. But can our heroes get through the animatronic chaos created by Ennard unscsthed unscathed?
Relationships: Bon-Bon/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & Jessica, Rachel/Doug
Kudos: 4





	1. Opening Title Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our crazy opening title sequence gets started with tickets for a movie of the Funtime Animatronics, adverts and family/work balance troubles.  
>  Meanwhile, discontent has started to brew during the start of the filming of the movie, especially since some of the loaned animatronics are more hostile then others.

Circus Baby arrived for the 41st episode of the Funtime Glitz's opening credits as she waved to the viewers from the pink, red, blue and purple title card for Episode 41: The Stolen Tickets. "Okay kiddies, the Funtime Glitz show is about to begin. So put on your cheeriest faces and stay in your seats at home, grab some strawberries and join in!" The theme tune played on the TV of the Afton family house as Elizabeth joined in with the words. " Lalala, tralala, tralalaloo! One funtime, two Funtimes, three Funtimes, four! All ready to show you learning and so much more. Over the desert and highway, in the Funtime Jeep we go. Coming along to deliver you a funtime of a show!" The Fazbear brand symbol and the usual Circus Baby Pizza world and rental copyright logo flashed along the scene. 

"Wow, I love this show daddy!" Elizabeth Afton cheered, while Evan Afton just gulped. "I liked my Fredbear plushie better. The Funtimes look like creepy clowns, compared to him." His older brother Michael Afton was about to hurry off to work, as their Dad stopped calling someone on the phone, just as Circus Baby and Funtime Freddy were about to begin an announcement. "Hey Circus Baby, what do you call a set of tickets to see our one of a kind movie?" Circus Baby giggled. "I don't know Funtime Freddy. What would you call a chance to win tickets for the movie?" "Why a Funtime of course!" 

Then suddenly a pie hit Funtime Foxy in the face as the studio audience in the crowd laughed. "Okay, that bit was funny when Funtime Foxy got pied in the face like that." Elizabeth giggled as William Afton groaned. "All right everybody. The Funtime Movie is going to showing soon. So no drinking too much soda, no candy before bed and no messing things up during the movie filming." 

Jeremy Fitzgerald groaned at Michael Afton. "Why are you giving us tickets for the Circus Baby movie? Didn't you take us to see that Fredbear movie, back when we were in high school and the Freddy Fazbear movie before the first year at college last summer vacation?" Michael Afton sighed. "Yeah, but this movie's for little kids. Plus my dad told me to get more people interested in the movie." 

The Funtimes were still being worked on for the movie. Circus Baby glared at the technicians as they were talking across about the movie. "Man that coffin looks creepy. I can't believe that Adam guy has been trying to get that rated 18 tv show with the sweary kids on air in a movie. I mean just cause somebody swears doesn't mean it's going to be popular." "Hey, wasn't there a creepy purple puppet Jack. You'd better not poke it with that pointy stick." 

But one of the technicians smirked as he went to begin work on the Thing and get the new arrival animatronics from Rachel and Doug's restaurant ready for the movie, only for the man to be scratched in the face and his arms, as said animatronic was about to jump and scare the intruder. Funtime Foxy winced as the purple marked puppet screamed in anger while the controlled shock was applied. "This is that last straw ladies and gentlemen. We can't have anybody trying to attack the maintenance technicians before the movie starts, you purple dummy!" Circus Baby scolded the Thing, while Rachel squealed with delight

Bane the Bull muttered. "Is that old news to you Senor morendo? Because we didn't see anything like that happen back at the restaurant." Funtime Freddy groaned. "Oh Brownyloin Bull. You'd be surprised what a bot can live through as long as you get enjoyment in the spotlight for all the kiddywinks. Funtime Foxy hates being pied in the face as a gag, but it's good fun." 


	2. The Movie will begin momentarily, so please stay in your seats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Afton and Emily family, along with several other fans of the Circus Baby and Funtime show go to see the production of the movie. But is there really coming up roses backstage.

As Mrs Afton helped park the purple car, William Afton quickly checked his watch. "God, we're not late. Come on Michael, you're in your best suit, no slouching!" He shoved Michael Afton, who rather looked like he'd be anywhere else. 

Meanwhile backstage Hans still pushed around and messed with the animatronics, before the final movie screening was going to start, until Ballora tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me Mr Hans. Why are you holding that screwdriver?" Han stopped what he was doing, privately he was relieved Mr Afton hadn't put a claw, or a storage tank for Circus baby. But there had been something about a clown called Ennard that was linked up to all the other Funtimes. 


	3. Movie airing and oddly specific accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the movie airs, an oddly specific accident happens, involving a magic trick.

Rachel the rabbit was singing a villain song about her own circus, with several signs saying things like, "Totally not a Fazbear rip-off!" and "Doug isn't Candy, he's a dog!". "Who added stuff like that into the movie?" Michael asked William as his Dad groaned. "Somebody thought Fazbear should capitalise on the Buffy and North Road market." 

Later on, Hans was putting up stage two of his plan, not knowing the Ennard unit was still active and Funtime Foxy jumped in, even though he wasn't meant to leave until the filming. "Excuse me, but did you just say we were glorified scrap, compared to Rachel the Rabbit? Her group's the bad guys in the movie!"

The glitch from Ennard stopped, as Funtime Foxy stopped and screamed in horror. "Oh god, what've I done to Hans!" 


End file.
